Dr. Harvey Hare
Dr. Hare (born Harvey Hare) is the primary villain in Poptropica's 4th released island, 24 Carrot. Dr. Hare is the first human villain, as well as the only Human-Bunny Hybrid villain and character in the game. Origin Dr. Hare was originally named Dr. Harvey Hare. As one of the top scientist at National Institute of Silly Sciences (NISS), Dr. Hare was a genius who later turned to the path of evil. One day, after he created a hypnotizing machine, he accidentally merged the bunny he tested with himself, turning him into a Human-Bunny Hybrid. Even so, no one ever knows how Dr. Hare looks like when he was human. Roles ] 24 Carrot Island Using his Mind-Controlling Rabbit Ears, he took over the minds of 4 of the Island's beloved kids. He started his master plan, which was taking over the Island's primary source of income (carrots) and shooting the place into total economic pressure. Later, it was revealed that Dr. Hare real evil plans was to launch a rabbit robot (rabbot) into space and control the minds of every Poptropicans. 'Defeating Dr. Hare' The player must first infiltrate Dr. Hare's factory. When you're there, rescue the kidnapped workers to stop Dr. Hare's evil plans. You will later take control of rabbot room, where you'll fail his masterplan. The rabbot will crash into a meteor and explodes. However, it's revealed that Dr. Hare still alive, somewhere in space. Reality TV Island In Reality TV Island, Dr. Hare is first seen 2 times in the magazine : # On the magazine's article Is Dr. Hare Still in Space? # On the magazine's TV Shedule, where he has a cooking show called Cooking with Dr. Hare Later on, he can also be one of the Reality TV contestants. He casually trys to vote a player off. However, sometimes he try to vote other player first. He was skilled enough, and sometimes can be you toughest opponents if you didn't vote him off first. So, trying to vote him off first will probably be a good idea. Shrink Ray Island Dr. Hare appears as a toy on CJ.'s bed in Shrink Ray Island. Game Show Island An outline of Dr. Hare can be seen during the video on how the robots became supreme in the Island's Museum. Dr. Hare Secret Lab Even though he does not appear in the mini-quest, Dr. Hare roles have been very influential. In the quest, player must steal the Rabbot suit that Dr. Hare has created to stop his new master plan. During the scene, there'll be a lot of new Poptropicans being controlled by his Drone Ears that'll trying to stop the player. Personality Dr. Hare can be categorized as a very evil person. Inside his pink-bunny-suit, he is a very genius man that dedicated his life for evil. With his expert engineering skills, he can create such a top secret mind control device called Drone Ears. Dr. Hare can be sloppy sometimes, as he unintentionally turned himself to a human-bunny hybrid. He also let the player in when they wear the drone ears, even though his minions was only 4 and the player face was quite recognizable. However, other than that, he seems to be very smart. Dr. Hare can be full of narcissism. He always thought that he is the smartest, evillest, and fashionable villains in whole Poptropica. Even so, he still realize that he can't do anything except being smart, and not afraid to confessed it.http://blog.poptropica.com/2011/05/dr-hare-for-best-villain.html Physical Appearance It is unknown whether he's wearing a bunny suit or not, but depending on the remaining stitches on the side of the suit, it is a bunny suit. Beside his bunny suit, he's also wear green goggles that shows his scientific sides and green-black belt filled with controlling devices. His buck teeth and his bunny tail is also one of his most recognizable trademarks. His pink appearances made him the most recognizable villain of all. Abilities Even though Dr. Hare doesn't have any super powers or special abilities, Dr. Hare is smart enough to create some crazy inventories. His exceptional engineering skills have been considered the best by some. He's also a very genius person, only compared to Modred as they both scientific expert in two different timeline. Toys Dr. Hare has been a very popular toy from Poptropica. Dr. Hare's toys come in different size and types : Dr. Hare 6" Advertisement: Poptropicas most evil super villain is back! The 6" Dr. Hare figure is fully poseable and ready for action. When you get the Dr. Hare figure, you'll also get a code to costumize his pink bunny suit for the first time ever. Every Poptropica toy comes with a unique code to get never-before-seen prizes in Poptropica. Collect all of the toys or even more Poptropica fun, online and off!''http://www.poptropica.com/toys/dr-hare/dr-hare-toy.html The toy also comes with a code to costumize Dr. Hare's pink bunny suit. The toy was also the one who used for '''Dr. Hare Travels'. Dr. Hare Plush Advertisement: He may be plush, but don't you dare call him soft! With the power of the Dr. Hare plush toy, you can join the pink side and put rabbot ears on every Poptropican you see! Buy the Dr. Hare Plush Figure!''http://www.poptropica.com/toys/dr-hare/dr-hare-plush-toy.html The toy also comes with a code to get a Hare Club item - which made every poptropican you see wears a rabbot ears, and Dr. Hare Plush for your own poptropican. Dr. Hare Travels Since July 22, 2011, The Creators of Poptropica has been creating a blog section with title '''Where in the world is Dr. Hare?'.http://blog.poptropica.com/2011/07/where-in-world-is-dr-hare.html The section gave the players amazing photographs of places Dr. Hare just visits. In September 22, 2011, the Creators of Poptropica has just created an interactive map, which shows the locations of places Dr. Hare just visited.http://blog.poptropica.com/2011/09/where-was-dr-hare.html To see the application, click here. To see the photographs of the places, click here. Quotes Trivia * Dr. Hare is the first villain, as well as the human villain in Poptropica. http://blog.poptropica.com/2011/05/dr-hare-for-best-villain.html * He is the only human-bunny hybrid villain and character. He's also the first hybrid villain and character in Poptropica, the second being Modred, a human-bionic hybrid. * Dr. Hare is said to be the most evil villain in Poptropica.http://www.poptropica.com/toys/dr-hare/dr-hare-toy.html * Dr. Hare can't be called a boss, because there's still no boss/fight between the player and Dr. Hare. * It is said in Poptropica: The Official Guide that Dr. Hare is Hades favorite character. * Dr. Hare get the 4th place for best villain in Poptropica Villain Showdown, along with Medusa, Black Widow. and Gretchen Grimlock. * Dr. Hare's is (currently) the only villain that isn't customizable at all. However, you can still get his suit by codes from his toy. See Also 24 Carrot Island References Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:24 Carrot Island Category:Featured Article Category:Reality TV Island Category:Reality TV Island Contestants